Lockdown
by XXXNiffTresTradThadbastianXXX
Summary: While at a Show Choir reunion Dalton Academy goes into Lockdown as gunshots are fired. Will they get out and what does this person want and why? Please read and review, may contain triggers, read with caution.
1. Preface

Preface

They'd flown in from all over the states, even from around the globe to get here. The former members of Dalton Academy Warblers and New Directions had been summoned together to make amends for this rivalry that had gone on for long enough. He knew this. He knew this because he'd a college roommate who was in the team. They'd been through high-school at Dalton and both auditioned for the Warblers, he hadn't gotten in. The other had.

So when they'd been together he'd ignored his anger, how dare that guy say no to him? He could sing, his family had told him so. But this guy, he'd said no, denied him access to one of the best choirs in the country. The Warblers.

_"Hey look, Warbler and New Directions Reunion at Dalton," his roommate said opening and reading the letter. "It's be good to see the guys again."_

_The second 'Dalton' and 'Warblers' were mentioned he was listening. "I guess, mind if I tag along, I'd love to stop by and see Coach again, see what recruits he's got."_

_"Sounds great man, come on, I'll book you a ticket," his roommate smiled. So they flew to Westerville for the reunion, signed in and went their separate ways._

_Daniel saw some old choir friends and went with them. He went in search, not for the coach, no, he actually liked that man, no, he searched for his old History teacher. He despised the subject and found the teacher had always been hard on him, but gone soft on he that said 'no.' As he knocked, smiling that word echoed through his head until he couldn't take it anymore._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Daniel saw his Warbler friends and said his 'see ya later' to his friend.

"Yeah, sure, later." He replied going off in search of the old Football coach.

The Library, was full of people. Warblers he recognised, those he assumed were the current Warblers in uniform and then those he didn't who he assumed were New Directions or Warblers from before his time. He saw the boys from his year and went over, greeting them with tight hugs of long lost friends. He saw Wes, two boys in uniform and four other boys and two girls talking and laughing. One of the boys in uniform nodded and called attention.

"Ok, seems everyone is here. Hello everyone, my name is Hunter Clarington and I'm the current Captain of the Warblers, this is my Co-Captain, Sebastian Smythe and our current Council, Thad, who organizes our arrangements,"he placed his hands on the shoulders of a small boy with thick, dark hair, he waved a hand. "Trent, our current secretary or Minuteman as he prefers" the boy was tall and had a rounded baby face, "and Nick who is the current chairman." Another small boy with longer, ungelled dark hair with a blonde sat in his lap waved his hand. "The current Warblers would like to welcome you with a song, shall we?" The boys in uniform stood and went to their places. Nick was taking the lead with the blonde.

(**Nick**/_Jeff_/_**Both**_/All)

**"I'm sitting in the railway station.  
Got a ticket to my destination.  
On a tour of one-night stands my suitcase and guitar in hand.  
And ev'ry stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band.  
Homeward bound,  
I wish I was,  
**_**Homeward bound,  
Home where my thought's escaping,  
Home where my music's playing,  
Home where my love lies waiting  
**_**Silently for me.**

_Ev'ry day's an endless stream  
Of cigarettes and magazines.  
And each town looks the same to me, the movies and the factories  
And ev'ry stranger's face I see reminds me that I long to be,  
Homeward bound,  
I wish I was,  
__**Homeward bound,  
Home where my thought's escaping,  
Home where my music's playing,  
Home where my love lies waiting  
**__Silently for me._

Tonight I'll sing my songs again,  
I'll play the game and pretend.  
But all my words come back to me in shades of mediocrity  
Like emptiness in harmony I need someone to comfort me.  
Homeward bound,  
I wish I was,  
Homeward bound,  
Home where my thought's escaping,  
Home where my music's playing,  
Home where my love lies waiting  
_Silently for me.  
_**Silently for me."**

The room applauded and the Warblers bowed that's when they heard i-


	3. Chapter 2

_**Bang**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N I know the last chapter was only one word, but it is for the literary effect. :)_**

Chapter 3

The reaction was immediate.

"Everybody down!"

"Hide!"

"Now!"

"Quiet."

"Close the curtains."

"Lock the doors!"

The voices of all the current and ex-leaders working together. There were footsteps, rapidly finding hiding places and running for safety.

"Jeff," one of the voices sounded again, an Asian boy, "hit the lights and the alarm."

"What alarm?" A British sounding voice asked softly.

"Every room in Dalton has a silent alarm straight to the police, incase of.. this," he explained to her.

"They were installed years ago, but every student knows about them and where to find them." The other Asian said.

"Wes I'm scared," the girl whispered.

"Me too," he pulled her closer to her as they huddled near the wall. "Chris," he said pulling a taller boy in uniform to his other side. "You should've stayed over there."

"Sorry bro, I'm scared too."

"We all are," he said softly. The oldest of the group huddled with them pulled out his phone.

"Jerry?" The girl who was with him asked, she had a Swedish accent.

"Everyone," he said, "tweet, Facebook, anything, just disable the location, let people know, quickl-" he was cut off by another loud shot and screams, everyone held tighter. Things calmed to a silence as they finished telling the social network what was happening.

"Phones off," a voice said from across the room. It was Hunter. "Everyone turn off your phones, some have trackers in them, don't text anyone a location, I know this is a friendly place, but anyone could be the shooter, shut off the phones." Everyone complied, knowing he was right phones could be tracked. Sebastian had dove behind a bookshelf with Mike, Tina, Blaine and Puck. Blaine was holding Tina who was crying quietly into his chest and Puck had his arms around both of them. Mike was a little way from them, Sebastian next to him, breathing in relief. Hunter had closed and locked the door and searched through his pockets. Finding some of the bluetack he'd been sticking posters up with he stuffed it into the keyhole after sticking the key in his inside pocket. He heard quiet sobs from where he'd seen Tina run to. He wanted to get to her. They'd been going out for four and a half months and he needed to get to her. He made to move but a hand grabbed his wrist. "No, I need to get to he-" a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shh," someone whispered and pointed to a shadow moving under the door. He froze, there were hurried footsteps that came to an abrupt stop. Another shot followed by a cry of pain was heard and the steps started to move away. Hunter exhaled through his nose and his mouth was released. Turning he saw it was Mark, a tall African American from the same year and group as Jerry, the guy Wes knew. Placing a finger to his lips he mouthed 'go' and Hunter nodded, silently thanking him. He nodded back and Hunter crawled across to where the sobs were. Crawling past the two boys he tapped Tina's shoulder, seeing his face she moved to his arms.

"Shh, I'm here," he assured her, his fingers running through her hair, he could feel tears running over his cheeks but he didn't wipe them away as she buried her face in his neck. Reaching out with one hand he guided himself and Tina so he was sitting against the wall in the small space between it and the back of the couch. Reaching to the side his hand found Sebastian's. Turning he saw the other boy was also crying and looking at him. squeezing his hand he nodded, if anything now was the time to come clean to those who didn't know. Sebastian nodded and reached over to Mike, the boy looked nervous.

"If we can't now, when can we?" He asked softly, Mike looked to him, debating before pulling the hand towards him and Sebastian to his side, the boys let out a choked sob as they held each other flinching and holding tighter when more shots were heard. Mike pressed a kiss to the frightened boy's hair.

"I want you to know, I love you."

"I love you too." Sebastian whispered. They'd been seeing each other in secret for almost a year now. Mike looked over to Puck who was looking at him. Puck smiled and nodded, his silent approval, Sebastian had been much less of an ass over the past year, now it was clear why.

Over the hour, there were six more shots, each one coming with frightened cries from within the school.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He'd been searching for an hour, if that. He was nowhere in sight, but he knew he was here. There was no way he'd miss the chance to see all his brothers in one place.

_"Gentlemen, the Warblers are a family, we stick together and we're brothers. If one of us is in trouble, we help them, we do what we can. Together. All for one. That doesn't just mean us, once the Seniors leave, it still applies, it's how we came up with our motto. 'Once a Warbler-"_

_"Always a Warbler," the other show choir members said grinning._

_"Let's start the auditions," the Sophomore said, taking his place behind the desk as head of the council._

_One by one the boys sang and they either received a 'yes' or a 'no' from the council. Daniel, his best friend was before him. He got a 'yes.'_

_Standing when his name was called he did his audition. He sang his heart out and looked to the table. The boys looked in convocation. There were other whispers going around the room, he stood his ground. The lead council member called order with the gavel and turned to face him._

_"Sorry, but you aren't what we're looking for. It's a no."_

_"Dude, are you OK?" Daniel asked as he entered their dorm that night._

_"I'm fine, I mean, I spoke to my mom, she said call her after and she put it straight, what does that guy know? He's just a chink anyway."_

_"Dude, that's racist."_

_"It's true though," he said. "Look, I'll keep my opinions to myself about, those people outside of here, but, in here, this is my place and it's how I was raised, so, yeah, look, I'm over it."_

_But truly, this was far from over._

Forcing his way into an empty IT Suite, he hacked the mainframe and used the ID cards he'd taken. All Dalton students had ID cards, from the dead, he'd taken them, so he could do this...

In the library, the darkness was overrode by the flat screen on the wall, showing a slideshow.

_'In memory...' It proceeded to show eight pictures, then a message, 'All Your Fault' before repeating. Which it continued to do._

Using the gun he walked to the Principle's office and shot the lock. The Principle, he knew was at that stupid Warbler reunion. Sitting in the chair he switched on the Microphone used for the daily announcements and tapped...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the school people became aware of the sound playing through the system. A series of taps and scratches.

(. is tap/ - is scratch)

**".- . ... / - - -. - -. - - . .-. -.-"**

Then came the voice. It was crackly and pre-recorded but it spoke. _"You know who you are, present yourself like the gentleman we know you say you are and no one else gets hurt."_

Suddenly the taps and scratches began playing again. Olivia felt Wes flinch as he counted the noises, he counted again, then recounted. "What is it?"

He looked her in the eyes, he saw the fear, the love, the terror, then something else. "Me. That's morse code, for my name." He said softly. "I have t-"

"No, Wes, he's bluffin-"

"How is he bluffing, people are dead."

"Wes, you aren't leaving this room," Jerry said. He understood morse code too, he was the person who taught Wes. "The police, whoever will be here soon. Wes, stay, please, if not for us, then for-"

"Fine." He said. They knew his weakness and he couldn't deny it. Taking the photo from his jacket pocket he kissed it and put it back. Jerry and Olivia were right. He had to call this guy's bluff. Whoever he was.

The more he thought of Wes, the more he found wrong with what Wes had done to him. Not only had the Asian been better in class and not let him into the Warblers but he was faster when their gym classes competed in Track, humiliated him by winning Martial Arts contests but most of all, he took _her _from him.

_It was Sophomore year, he tried auditioning again and again, Wes had told him "no." Daniel came back from Warbler practice one evening and called to him:_

_"Dude, there's a girl in Dalton!"_

_"You're shitting me."_

_"Nope, she's just sitting in the reception area."_

_"Is she hot?"_

_"Hell yeah!"_

_"Later," he ran past Daniel and to the waiting area. True enough, there was a girl sat there. She had long brown hair with a side parting and fringe, in her hair were streaks of purple, she was wearing simple black glasses and reading a book. She looked to be his age. "Hi," he said walking over._

_"Hi, I'm Olivia." She spoke with a British accent._

_"That's fitting, beautiful name, for a beautiful girl."_

_"Oh, you flatterer-"_

_"Oh, Mr Parson, could you show this young lady to the choir room, there's someone meeting her there?" The elderly receptionist asked._

_"Of course Mrs Pearson." He smiled. "This way Olivia."_

_"Thank you," she smiled."Sorry, how rude of me," she said as they got closer, "I never asked your name."_

_"Oh, it's-"_

_"Hey Kyle, Olivia!"_

_"Wes!" She ran into his arms and he picked her up and spun her. _

_"I thought you were in England?"_

_"Dad got promoted and transferred to Westerville. Thought I'd surprise you."_

_"Well, I'm surprised," he grinned kissing her lips chastely._

_"Oh, um, Thank you, Kyle," she smiled at him and kissed his cheek before lacing her fingers with Wes and being lead away._

_"Dude!" Daniel called as he entered the room. "You get rejected?"_

_"No, Montgomery stole her."_

_"That's rough."_

_"Did get a kiss on the cheek though."_

Kyle tapped away at the microphone. This wait was getting boring, he wanted Montgomery dead, he'd waited long enough. He spoke into the microphone.

_"If you think you can wait me out until the police get here, you are sadly mistaken." _People listened. _"There aren't any coming the alarms don't work, I've disabled them. Clever little trick, I learned it the Summer between my Junior and Senior year..." _As he told the story, Daniel looked up from where he huddled with some of the current Warblers and a few New Directions. He listened to the story of the Summer then prayed this wasn't what he thought until he heard this: _"So, I won't rest until I have you begging, I will have my revenge on you and your seven sins, Wesley Montgomery." _The sound cut out and all eyes turned to the once leader of the choir.

_**A/N the Morse Code at the top reads Wes Montgomery :)**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

With the alarms disabled, nobody knew the danger their children were in. They were afraid to call and most parents, because many parents sent their children the school were trying to get rid of them, even just for the school year. Parents never called their children.

Trish Montgomery hadn't checked her phone all day, but when she did, she found a text from her youngest son, Christopher.

_'Gunman in school. Call help.'_

Shouting to her oldest Son who was home on a visit they went to Dalton, she screamed down the phone to the police to get there, saying what her son had said. For all she knew, her babies were dead.

In the Library things were quiet. Wes stood, Olivia stayed at his silent request, Trent pulling her close. She and Wes had first met when Trent was in Middle School and she and her family were visiting. They were cousins.

"Seven sins." Wes repeated. "Who can identify these people?"

"Why is tha-"

"Who can identify them?" Wes repeated, cutting Finn off.

"I can, most of them anyway," Trent said softly.

"Tell me who you can."

"This is Telly, he's a freshman, I helped him with his Spanish sometimes. That's George, he's top of History for his grade, he's a Junior. This one is," Trent stopped. "No, he was right here- That's Luke, he's a Freshman Warbler, he ran to the bathroom after the performance, he was my roommate." Trent wiped a tear away, Wes placed an arm around him. "Here's Andy, he holds the current in school track record, almost matches yours, this one is Tyler he just won the inter-school Martial Arts Tournament. I don't know that girl" it was a picture of CCTV footage from that day, showing a girl sign in.

"I recognise the two teachers, Mr Troy, History, and, no, Mrs Pearson, she's been here sixty years."

"What does he mean, 'All Your Fault?'" Jerry asked.

"I don-"

"I do."

Daniel spoke up. All eyes turned to him, knowing they were safe, they moved so they could see a little.

"You do?"

"Explain, Daniel, please, more people could die."

"The kid, Telly, he's Asian, like you. George is top of History, you were brilliant in History and Mr Troy- Kyle said he was always hard on him. Luke was a Warbler, Kyle didn't get in, I know, he sounds like he's gargling nails, but he's been told he's wonderful by his family and they're Racist, but just against Asians, he never said why, but he stuck to the school policy. Andy is almost as fast as you in track? You won Kyle by a margin to get on the school track team. Tyler was Martial Arts champion, you beat him in competition, you both made the finals, but you won. The girl, I have no idea, but Mrs Pearson, that puzzles me too. The day Olivia came to Dalton, the first time Junior year."

"Kyle was the one who took me to the choir room." Olivia said, she had moved to sit on the arm of the couch. "That lady, she was the receptionist, she asked him to show me."

"He liked you," Daniel remembered. "He wouldn't shut up about you for weeks, hold on, stand by the tv. The girl look-"

"She looks like you." Trent said.

"That's my niece," a voice said. Principle Carmichael, had sat and listened to everything said. Only just recognising his niece. There was a likeness to her and Olivia.

"That's only six." Wes said. "Me, I'm seven. I'm me, I came to Dalton and it was my fault."

"No-"

"It was and is in his eyes. I was head council member, I said no."

Suddenly there was shouting from the corridor.

"All clear."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mark and Hunter worked to unlock the door. Hunter held Tina close to his side as they emerged into the sun with the other Dalton students to where a crowd had gathered. Once they had been registered they were free to go, Wes, Olivia, Emma, Jerry, Trent and Oliver, his boyfriend emerged last from their party. "Mom."

"Trish!" Olivia and Wes ran over to her. "Where's-"

"Here she is." Wes' brother James said.

"Brooklyn!" Olivia took the baby girl into her arms and kissed her head, tears were running down her cheeks. "Wes, she's OK," Wes pulled his girls into his arms.

"It's OK." He whispered.

"I've never been so-"

"I know."

"What've you been hiding?" A voice asked, they turned to see the Warblers, Chris was hugging his mom, but the others were looking at the small girl between the young adults.

"Nobody's perfect and neither are contraceptives, let's just say that." Wes said holding the little girl. They looked at him in disbelief. Trent and Oliver, who also knew about her smiled. Brooklyn looked just like her mother, but with her father's eyes and hair- which she was currently tugging on. "Ow, no sweetie, don't pull daddy's hair," he kissed her forehead. "What?" The boys were still staring, they, particularly the younger Warblers had never seen Wes acting like this.

"Wesley Montgomery-"

"Kyle, what the-"

"Shut the fuck up Daniel, you-"

"But th-"

"The 'All Clear?' That was me you morons, now I will finally have the knowledge-"

"Son, put the gun down!" A police officer said, all officers who were previously baffled as to why people were leaving the building now had their weapons trained on Kyle.

"No, I will have to satisfaction that I killed Wesley Montgomery-" There were two shots and screams, but Wes and Brooklyn were taken to the floor by Jerry who moved without thinking, taking the pair to the floor, minding of his eight month old God-daughter.

Kyle's body slumped to the floor, the gun falling to the grass. Olivia who had been previously held back by James pulled from his grip. "Wes! Brooklyn!"

"Jerry!" Emma called out, the two girls were first to reach them.

"Oh God!" Olivia breathed as they were all fine. Emma helped Jerry up and noticed blood on his sleeve.

"Get a medic," she called in English.

"I'm fine."

"No, Jerry, look at your arm. You're getting checked out."

"Fine," he chuckled and a few Warblers made Whip sounds.

"So whipped" Nathan and Otto said. Mitch slapped his boyfriend around the head and Nathan grinned cheekily as Jerry, Wes, Brooklyn and the girls went to the waiting ambulance with the medics.

"I've never been so worried," Emma told him after the medic tied a bandage around his arm, the bullet had grazed deep enough to bleed mildly. "That was such a stupid and brave thing to do."

"You can put your shirt back on now sir."

"Thank you." Jerry said, continuing to listening to his friend lecture him.

"Um, Jerry," Olivia interrupted her friend's rant. "I wanted to say thank you, for saving them, they're my life, I love him and she's-"

"Don't worry about it, he's practically my little brother." He hugged her and she thanked him again before returning to Wes. "Em," he opened his arms and she hugged him.

"It thought I'd lost you."

"You'll never lose me." He whispered as she held tighter.

"Wha-" She pulled back to question him but was cut of by his lips on hers.

Wes and Brooklyn were checked over while Olivia thanked Jerry. "All clear." The medic said placing Brooklyn back in her father's arms.

"Thank you."

"I thought-" Olivia began but Wes cut her off with a soft kiss.

"We're not going anywhere," he whispered.

"Look," she nodded towards their two friends. He laughed.

"Looks like we can't tease them anymore." Wes chuckled.

"So it's true."

"Baby, what did I tell you about being safe?"

"Olivia, you remember Austin and Justine."

"Hey guys," she hugged them both before taking Brooklyn from Wes.

"Wes, you wanna explain something?"

"Austin, Justine, meet Brooklyn, my beautiful daughter. And for your information, we were safe, it just failed."

"We'll let you off, may I?"

"Sure Justine," Olivia let Brooklyn be held by Justine.

"Where were you guys?" Wes asked.

"Our flight got delayed, we arrived here and _wham_, lockdown. Nobody goes in or can get out."

"All those kids," Wes said looking to the boys in uniform. "This haunts you."

"We remember." Justine said, as she handed a fussy Brooklyn to her mother, where she calmed immediately.

It was in Wes' freshman year that they had been forced to Lockdown during a Warbler meeting. Justine and Austin were Seniors and finally confessed to having crushes on each other. You may be thinking, Justine in an all boys school? This Warblerette also went by the name of Justin, when he felt like making an appearance, of course.

"Looks like Jerry found someone."

"Guys, breathe," Wes called. "That's Emma, remember he spent his Easter vacations in Sweden with his cousin? Met her then. Gotten closer ever since." He explained. Brooklyn let out a loud noise, leaning towards Wes. "OK, come on, daddy's here," he chuckled as the two older Warblers stared in awe. "Come on, it's been a long day, let's go home. Bye guys," he said tucking Olivia under his arm as his daughter closed her eyes against his chest. Carmichael announced a memorial for the ones they'd lost the following week, asking privately if all the past and present Warblers would put something respectful together. All agreed on condition Wes sing, something he gladly agreed to. Since Crawford never had a choir, Olivia had always had permission to sing with the Warblers, since they were sibling schools, that commuted some less popular lessons. She and the New Directions would join too.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

The group of singers stood on the school steps, navy blazers having been exchanged for the old black Senior uniform. They were arranged in height order, Wes dead center.

After a minute of silence for each victim the Principle spoke.

"If you have anything to lay in memory, we encourage doing so while our choir members current and former sing in their memory."

(**Wes**/_Group_/_**All**_)

(to hear the song, look up Bye Bye Blackbird The History Boys)

_"Blackbird _**blackbird singing the blues all day  
Right outside of my door**_  
_**Blackbird **_blackbird _**why do you sit and say  
There's no sunshine in store  
All thru the winter you hung around  
Now I begin to feel homeward bound**_  
_**Blackbird **_blackbird __**gonna be on my way  
Where there's sunshine galore**__._

**Pack up all my care and woe,  
Here I go singing low  
**_Bye bye blackbird _**Blackbird**_  
_**Where somebody waits for me,  
Sugar's sweet so is she  
**_Bye bye blackbird _**blackbird**_  
No one here can love and understand me  
Oh what hard luck stories they all hand me_**  
Love and understand me,**_  
Make my bed and light the light,  
I'll arrive late tonight  
_**Blackbird bye bye.  
Blackbird **_**bye bye**_**. **

**Bluebird bluebird calling me far away  
I've been longing for you  
Bluebird bluebird what do I hear you say  
Skies are turning to blue  
I'm like a flower that's fading here  
Where ev'ry hour is one long tear**_  
Bluebird bluebird this is my lucky day  
__**Now my dreams will come true.**_

**Pack up all my care and woe,  
Here I go singing low  
**_Bye bye blackbird _**Blackbird**_  
_**Where somebody waits for me,  
Sugar's sweet so is she  
**_Bye bye blackbird _**blackbird**_  
No one here can love and understand me  
Oh what hard luck stories they all hand me_**  
Love and understand me,**_  
Make my bed and light the light,  
I'll arrive late tonight  
_**Blackbird bye bye.  
**_**Blackbird bye bye**_**."**

As they sang people placed flowers and messages to their lost loved ones, once receiving a nod the members of the group one by one lay their own flowers, Wes last before joining the others to finish the song.

Wes spoke to end the service.

"... As we say goodbye to classmates, friends and family, we never truly say goodbye as each one will live on as our memory keeps them alive. Thank you."

_**A/N: Hi everyone. I know this is a dark one, sorry. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as is possible. The inspiration for this story came while watching Season 4 Episode 18, Shooting Star. It has been difficult to write and I thank you for reading it. Please tell me what you think, from Olivia x**_


End file.
